For many sports, including but not limited to golf, archery, shooting, basketball free throw, explosive track and swim block starts, that utilize a dominant or non-dominant arm or leg, alone or in combination, there exits only a basic number of optimal, preloaded joint position platforms. Since hiring a personal trainer to monitor all the joint positions of a player while training would not be affordable for most people, it is desirous to have a wearable training apparatus that determines, in real time, whether a joint position is restricted or exceeds a predetermined range of optimal position and activates sensory training cues accordingly.
As an example, the myriad of golf training aids may attest to the difficulty of the sport. A vast array of expensive sports electronic wearable technology is described in the prior art focusing on golf course layout, GPS positioning, swing tempo, and ambulatory steps taken, none of which has demonstrated score improvement. In addition, existing wearable training devices for golf training, including impact sliders, speed sticks, flexible cords, static glove inserts, synchronous balls, trigger grips, smart finger pads, and rigid wrist angle positioners, are designed for training a single motion only and cannot be adjusted based on the player's skill level. It is thus desirous to have a multifunctional wearable training apparatus that can be adjusted based on its intended uses, such as the sport, the user's skill level, and the motion to be trained.